


Watching the Rain

by mangoshrimp



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Crankiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Rain, and i miss hugs :(, crankiplier - Freeform, cute short and fluffy, i was just inspired by watching the rain outside and then wrote this, i would die to be either of them in this story rn tbh, idk i guess this is kinda a vent? i miss ppl quarantine is getting to me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoshrimp/pseuds/mangoshrimp
Summary: Ethan stares out the window, watching the rain with Mark beside him and he’s just a happy boi
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Watching the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> so i was just watching the rain outside my window and thinking about being hugged because i miss hugging ppl :((( so i wrote out my feelings in this, i hope u like it

Ethan stared out the window. It was a gloomy day, storm clouds engulfing the sky; rain pouring down from every fluffy inch of the clouds. Yet he sighed contently. He watched as the rain trickled down the window, creating patterns and shapes as each drop twisted itself down in a different way.

This where he felt most content, watching the rain. The sound of each drop painting the pathways and walls outside soothed him like a meditation routine. He could also hear Mark breathing beside him. A reminder that the love of his life was always living, breathing, by his side. He loved the feeling of Mark’s arm around his waist while Ethan rested his head on the other’s chest. The feeling of being loved. The feeling of being protected in his lover’s arms.

These small, seemingly insignificant moments in time like these were the moments Ethan lived for, and ones he treasured the most. To just spend his days watching the rain next to Mark, without a care in the world. He knows he could never grow tired of the feeling of Mark’s heart beating in sync with his. His own heart bursting with the irreplaceable feelings of love and joy he had for the man next to him. This made everything worth it.

In moments like this, the past didn’t matter. Nor did the future. All that mattered was the present moment that Ethan was living in, breathing in, feeling in. He didn’t care if the rain turned to snow or the day turned to night. He knew that would happen eventually, but he would deal with what to do about that when the time came. Until then, all he cared about was living in the right now. 

He diverted his eyes from the window for a second just so he could look up and admire Mark. When he noticed this, the other smiled down at the younger man and pressed a light kiss on his head. Ethan savoured every second of that feeling through his hair. He loved him, so much. He loved this so much. He was happy, and that was all that mattered.


End file.
